Mahara
}} . It provides users with tools to create and maintain a digital portfolio of their learning, and social networking features to allow users to interact with each other. Jon Curwin also had input of the creation and introduced many ways to bring Mahara to life. |'Mahara'-wa guŋhoi kontent dè portfolio männeijmènt web applaikeiçion krieiten bai Aoetera gavèrnmènt. Nigè softwär wa mùlti-plätform softwär en Linuks päkeij ddo aru. |'Mahara'是一個開源的電子歷程及社交網路網上應用程式。它為用戶提供工具，用以為他們的學習建立及維護數碼歷程，並提供社交網路功能，讓用戶間可以互動。 }} Mahara provides users with blogs, a resume builder, a file manager and a view creator - a tool to help users create arrangements of their content in a particular way for others to see. Mahara supports the Leap2A specification for importing and exporting data, allowing a user to take their content with them from one Mahara installation and import it into anotherhttp://wiki.mahara.org/Developer_Area/Import//Export. Limited interoperability exists between Mahara and other systems supporting the Leap2A standard alsohttp://wiki.mahara.org/Developer_Area/Import//Export/Interoperability. Mahara requires Postgres database. If Mahara is installed from Ubuntu as package using "apt-get", the Postgres option is installed as default. If MySQL is to be used, it has to be enabled with the InnoDB option availablehttp://mahara.org/interaction/forum/topic.php?id=302. Päkeijs root@tom-desktop:/home/tom# apt-get install mahara 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * clamav ** clamav-base ** clamav-daemon ** clamav-freshclam ** libclamav6 * dwoo * libalgorithm-diff-perl * libfile-slurp-perl * libt1-5 * libtext-diff-perl * libtommath0 * mahara-apache2 * php5 ** php-file ** php-htmlpurifier ** php-pear ** php5-cli ** php5-curl ** php5-gd ** php5-imagick ** php5-pgsql ** php5-xmlrpc * postgresql ** postgresql-8.4 ** postgresql-client-8.4 ** postgresql-client-common ** postgresql-common * libpq5 建議套件： * clamav-docs * daemon * libclamunrar6 * php5-dev * oidentd * ident-server * postgresql-doc-8.4 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # clamav # clamav-base # clamav-daemon # clamav-freshclam # dwoo # libalgorithm-diff-perl # libclamav6 # libfile-slurp-perl # libpq5 # libt1-5 # libtext-diff-perl # libtommath0 # mahara # mahara-apache2 # php-file # php-htmlpurifier # php-pear # php5 # php5-cli # php5-curl # php5-gd # php5-imagick # php5-pgsql # php5-xmlrpc # postgresql # postgresql-8.4 # postgresql-client-8.4 # postgresql-client-common # postgresql-common 升級 0 個，新安裝 29 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 17.6MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 75.1MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？ Y #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main libtommath0 0.39-3ubuntu1 64.6kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main libclamav6 0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1 3,874kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main clamav-base 0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1 291kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main clamav-freshclam 0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1 305kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main clamav 0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1 328kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main clamav-daemon 0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1 415kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main php5 5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2 1,114B #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main php5-cli 5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2 2,903kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe dwoo 1.1-1 448kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main libalgorithm-diff-perl 1.19.02-1 51.3kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main libpq5 8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04 86.2kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main libt1-5 5.1.2-3build1 172kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main libtext-diff-perl 1.37-1 24.7kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main php5-pgsql 5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2 57.3kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main php5-gd 5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2 39.0kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main php-pear 5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2 354kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe php-file 1.3.0-1 38.7kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main php5-curl 5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2 27.1kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe php-htmlpurifier 4.0.0+dfsg1-1 548kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/universe mahara 1.2.4-1ubuntu0.1 2,332kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/universe mahara-apache2 1.2.4-1ubuntu0.1 11.5kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe php5-imagick 2.1.1RC1-1build3 103kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main php5-xmlrpc 5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2 34.8kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main postgresql-client-common 106 52.2kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main postgresql-client-8.4 8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04 826kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main postgresql-common 106 88.3kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main postgresql-8.4 8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04 4,045kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main postgresql 8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04 14.9kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libfile-slurp-perl 9999.13-1 16.8kB 取得 17.6MB 用了 27s (628kB/s) 正在預先設定套件... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libtommath0。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 181943 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 libtommath0 （從 .../libtommath0_0.39-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libclamav6。 正在解開 libclamav6 （從 .../libclamav6_0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 clamav-base。 正在解開 clamav-base （從 .../clamav-base_0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 clamav-freshclam。 正在解開 clamav-freshclam （從 .../clamav-freshclam_0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 clamav。 正在解開 clamav （從 .../clamav_0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 clamav-daemon。 正在解開 clamav-daemon （從 .../clamav-daemon_0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5。 正在解開 php5 （從 .../php5_5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5-cli。 正在解開 php5-cli （從 .../php5-cli_5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 dwoo。 正在解開 dwoo （從 .../archives/dwoo_1.1-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libalgorithm-diff-perl。 正在解開 libalgorithm-diff-perl （從 .../libalgorithm-diff-perl_1.19.02-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libpq5。 正在解開 libpq5 （從 .../libpq5_8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libt1-5。 正在解開 libt1-5 （從 .../libt1-5_5.1.2-3build1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libtext-diff-perl。 正在解開 libtext-diff-perl （從 .../libtext-diff-perl_1.37-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5-pgsql。 正在解開 php5-pgsql （從 .../php5-pgsql_5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5-gd。 正在解開 php5-gd （從 .../php5-gd_5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php-pear。 正在解開 php-pear （從 .../php-pear_5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php-file。 正在解開 php-file （從 .../php-file_1.3.0-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5-curl。 正在解開 php5-curl （從 .../php5-curl_5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php-htmlpurifier。 正在解開 php-htmlpurifier （從 .../php-htmlpurifier_4.0.0+dfsg1-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 mahara。 正在解開 mahara （從 .../mahara_1.2.4-1ubuntu0.1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 mahara-apache2。 正在解開 mahara-apache2 （從 .../mahara-apache2_1.2.4-1ubuntu0.1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5-imagick。 正在解開 php5-imagick （從 .../php5-imagick_2.1.1RC1-1build3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5-xmlrpc。 正在解開 php5-xmlrpc （從 .../php5-xmlrpc_5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 postgresql-client-common。 正在解開 postgresql-client-common （從 .../postgresql-client-common_106_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 postgresql-client-8.4。 正在解開 postgresql-client-8.4 （從 .../postgresql-client-8.4_8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 postgresql-common。 正在解開 postgresql-common （從 .../postgresql-common_106_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 postgresql-8.4。 正在解開 postgresql-8.4 （從 .../postgresql-8.4_8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 postgresql。 正在解開 postgresql （從 .../postgresql_8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libfile-slurp-perl。 正在解開 libfile-slurp-perl （從 .../libfile-slurp-perl_9999.13-1_all.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 ureadahead 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 libapache2-mod-php5 的觸發程式 ... Your apache2 configuration is broken, so we're not restarting it for you. 正在進行 doc-base 的觸發程式 ... Processing 1 added doc-base file(s)... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 正在設定 libtommath0 (0.39-3ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libclamav6 (0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1) ... 正在設定 clamav-base (0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1) ... 正在設定 clamav-freshclam (0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1) ... * Starting ClamAV virus database updater freshclam [ OK ] 正在設定 clamav (0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1) ... 正在設定 clamav-daemon (0.96.1+dfsg-0ubuntu0.10.04.1) ... * Clamav signatures not found in /var/lib/clamav * Please retrieve them using freshclam or install the clamav-data package * Then run '/etc/init.d/clamav-daemon start' 正在設定 php5 (5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2) ... 正在設定 php5-cli (5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2) ... Creating config file /etc/php5/cli/php.ini with new version update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/php5 to provide /usr/bin/php (php) in auto mode. 正在設定 dwoo (1.1-1) ... 正在設定 libalgorithm-diff-perl (1.19.02-1) ... 正在設定 libpq5 (8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04) ... 正在設定 libt1-5 (5.1.2-3build1) ... 正在設定 libtext-diff-perl (1.37-1) ... 正在設定 php5-pgsql (5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2) ... 正在設定 php5-gd (5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2) ... 正在設定 php-pear (5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2) ... 正在設定 php-file (1.3.0-1) ... 正在設定 php5-curl (5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2) ... 正在設定 php-htmlpurifier (4.0.0+dfsg1-1) ... 正在設定 mahara (1.2.4-1ubuntu0.1) ... 正在設定 mahara-apache2 (1.2.4-1ubuntu0.1) ... 正在設定 php5-imagick (2.1.1RC1-1build3) ... Creating config file /etc/php5/conf.d/imagick.ini with new version 正在設定 php5-xmlrpc (5.3.2-1ubuntu4.2) ... 正在設定 postgresql-client-common (106) ... 正在設定 postgresql-client-8.4 (8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/share/postgresql/8.4/man/man1/psql.1.gz to provide /usr/share/man/man1/psql.1.gz (psql.1.gz) in auto mode. 正在設定 postgresql-common (106) ... Adding user postgres to group ssl-cert Building PostgreSQL dictionaries from installed myspell/hunspell packages... en_au en_ca en_gb en_us en_za 正在設定 postgresql-8.4 (8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04) ... Creating new cluster (configuration: /etc/postgresql/8.4/main, data: /var/lib/postgresql/8.4/main)... Moving configuration file /var/lib/postgresql/8.4/main/postgresql.conf to /etc/postgresql/8.4/main... Moving configuration file /var/lib/postgresql/8.4/main/pg_hba.conf to /etc/postgresql/8.4/main... Moving configuration file /var/lib/postgresql/8.4/main/pg_ident.conf to /etc/postgresql/8.4/main... Configuring postgresql.conf to use port 5432... update-alternatives: using /usr/share/postgresql/8.4/man/man1/postmaster.1.gz to provide /usr/share/man/man1/postmaster.1.gz (postmaster.1.gz) in auto mode. * Starting PostgreSQL 8.4 database server [ OK ] 正在設定 postgresql (8.4.4-0ubuntu10.04) ... 正在設定 libfile-slurp-perl (9999.13-1) ... 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place root@tom-desktop:/home/tom# References / Riförènses / 參考資料 See also / Si osou / 參看 * Learning management system / Lörniŋ männeijmènt sistèm / 學習管理系統 * Online learning community / Onlain lörniŋ kommyuniti / 線上學習社群 External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Mahara official project website * Mahara on Eduforge Category:Educational software Category:Free software Category:Social networks Category:Lörniŋ männeijmènt softwär Category:Guŋhoi kontent softwär Category:Educational software Category:Free software Category:Social networks Category:Lörniŋ männeijmènt softwär Category:Guŋhoi kontent softwär